1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device that securely holds a disposable, absorbent pad for the collection and disposal of dog waste. More particularly, this invention securely holds a leak-proof pad between two nesting frames.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices that ease the arduous task of housebreaking a puppy are well known in the art. Even after housebreaking is successful, these devices are useful when a pad-trained dog is left indoors for extended periods of time. Such devices are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,715,320; 6,059,247; 5,630,376; 4,949,673; 5,355,837; and the references cited therein. These devices hold newspaper or an absorbent sheet of material in place to prevent a dog""s waste from leaking onto a floor surface and allow a dog to eliminate in a predetermined area. The absorbent sheet of material held by most prior art devices is a leak-proof pad having a plastic backing that prevents waste from leaking through the pad and onto a floor surface. Some of the prior art devices use trays or reservoirs to prevent waste from leaking onto the floor surface. Another device, U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,320, uses three hoops to loosely retain newspaper or other material to prevent waste from leaking.
However, many of the prior art devices contain complicated parts, are hard to assemble and are bulky. Other devices are not durable enough to withstand the repeated weight of a large dog or render it difficult to remove a soiled sheet of material. A device is therefore needed that securely holds a disposable, absorbent pad in place, discourages a dog from chewing or dragging the absorbent pad, is inexpensive, is easy to manufacture, has simple but reliable parts, can be packaged and stored compactly and is easy to assemble. The device also needs to be durable and allow for the easy removal of a soiled pad. These and other advantages are provided by the invention disclosed below.
An absorbent dog waste disposal pad holder is disclosed herein that provides significant advantages over the prior art. Principal structural advantages include the absence of an underlying bottom wall and a small number of compact components that are durable and easy to assemble. The absorbent dog waste disposal pad holder has nestable upper and lower generally rectangular frames, each comprising first and second frame members. The first and second frame members of the lower frame each preferably comprise one male end connector and one female end connector. The end connectors of the first frame member interlock with the opposite side end connectors of the second frame member to form the lower frame. The first and second frame members of the upper frame each preferably comprise two ends. Most preferably, the ends of the first frame member abut the ends of the second frame member to form the upper frame.
The absorbent dog waste disposal pad holder preferably is assembled by first interlocking the first and second frame members of the lower frame at first and second joints to form the lower frame. The disposable, absorbent pad is then placed on top of the lower frame. The first and second frame members of the upper frame are then placed down over the pad to frictionally engage the pad between the upper and lower frames, with the ends of the first and second frame members abutting. To provide strength and rigidity to the assembled absorbent dog waste disposal pad holder, the abutting ends of the first and second frame members of the upper frame are preferably disposed 90xc2x0 from the joints connecting the first and second frame members of the lower frame.
The absorbent dog waste disposal pad holder can be packaged and stored compactly, has simple but reliable parts and is easy to assemble. The absorbent dog waste disposal pad holder also is durable, securely holds a disposable, absorbent pad in place and allows for the easy removal of a soiled pad. In particular, the lack of an underlying bottom wall reduces weight and facilitates storage and packaging. Use of the present invention makes housebreaking a dog easy and provides a place for the dog to eliminate when left indoors for extended periods.